Just Doing the Job
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Jane steps up to save Lisbon. And reaps pleasurable rewards. One-shot. WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE. Ignoring Red John for the moment. Will season six EVER arrive? Warning! This story has strong sexual content. If you don't like that type of material, do not read this! Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Mentalist.


Midnight was only minutes away when Teresa Lisbon closed down her electronics, put away the completed files and went out of her office door. Sure enough, Jane slept on the couch in the bullpen, as he often did, not liking her to be alone on their floor of the CBI. Loyal as a dog, that one, in his own way. Especially the last six months or so. Becoming a real partner to her had changed him.

Lisbon often left Jane asleep on his couch, but something of the angelic was in him tonight and it plucked a heartstring. Slightly parted lips trembled with the soft snuffling that occasionally bordered on a gentle snore, his head tilted at a slightly awkward angle. He risked a neck cramp and should go to sleep in a bed, with a soft pillow, maybe come in late in the morning if he wanted. She stopped herself just short of shaking him, realizing that with his abnormal and easily disrupted sleep patterns, it would be cruel to wake him. She pivoted to leave, but it was already too late.

"Lisbon?" He shifted a little, straightening his neck. "What do you want? Are you going home?" He managed a stretch, feline, without really changing position. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight, Jane. I'm sorry I woke you. It was stupid of me."

The throw that draped him had slipped to the floor and Lisbon retrieved it, shaking it out and floating it back over his sleepy form. It tried to slip off again, so when she put it back this time, she reached over Jane to tuck the edge behind his shoulders. As she straightened, she was startled to look into his open, sleepy-lidded eyes, watching her and smiling softly.

"Thank you, Lisbon," he said. She was always so kind to him. Jane loved her very much, in the simplest ways imaginable at times like these. Sometimes he dreamed of how it would be to live with an unending stream of her kindnesses.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I was thinking comfort first, then sleep. When I realized hey, this is Jane, sleep first, you were already awake. I could kick myself."

"It's all right." The throw slipped to the floor again as Jane sat up, ruffling his hair and rubbing his eyes. They left it there. "You hungry? Want to get something to eat?"

She couldn't refuse him company now. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"The diner's open until two. How about some eggs?"

Lisbon smiled at him fondly. Eggs. Of course. "Sounds perfect."

With no other customers, they were well-tended and their wee-hours-of-the-morning meal was quiet and enjoyable. Jane woke completely after his second cup of tea while Lisbon struggled to keep her eyes open. Jane didn't seem to notice. Conversation turned into an opportunity to tease but Lisbon was too tired and cranky to get into the spirit of things.

"Come on, Lisbon! Perk up. Your know I wouldn't tease you if I didn't enjoy you so much."

She squinted at him, frowning. "This is not third grade where you like the girl so you pull her pigtails and put a frog in her lunchbox."

"Oh, but that's so much fun!"

"Yeah. For one of us."

"You're so grumpy, Lisbon. Let's get you home to bed."

"I'm not grumpy, Jane! You're baiting me. And I do want to go to bed."

"Mmmmmmmm." He said this as if he was sampling something tasty. Lisbon was too tired to wonder if he was gigging her again, and Jane cared not a whit.

The diner was closing down, the parking lot dark as they walked to Lisbon's car, Jane trailing behind her. He was just thinking how they should have chosen a place with more commercial lighting outside when his vision seemed to fill with colored flares, the back of his head a focal point of profound pain. Then all was black.

Jane eased into a painful, confused consciousness. Crumpled on asphalt, he didn't try to move but rather assessed what was happening around him. He could hear feet scraping very near by. Something relatively large and soft was being moved and shifted, punctuated by muted cries of incoherent pain that sounded like Lisbon did sometimes when she fell asleep during a stakeout.

Carefully orienting his vision towards the sound, Jane saw a pair of feminine legs, laid out on the asphalt close by. Someone large and male appeared to be struggling with Lisbon's clothing, taking it down. Her shoes were already off and Jane watched in alarm as the man shifted to pull off her opened pants by the cuffs. He rotated his head, slow and seamless as a snake, to look up at the man as he threw the pants to the side. Touched her still-clothed breasts. Spread her legs open.

Then the man's hands went to his waistline, opening and unzipping his jeans. God, the smell! The stink of the man as he let his pants hang under his naked buttocks and exposed the weapon he intended to use to assault Lisbon! He was going to rape her. Jane had to fight very hard as his stomach bolted. Was it possible to poison a woman by injecting pure filth into her?

The slime's hands were on Lisbon's panties, ready to take them down or tear them, Jane didn't know which. Their daintiness and femininity called out to him for protection in a way he was sure her voice never could, tearing at his heart and mobilizing him to action. He still hadn't been noticed. The image of this man defiling Lisbon in such a personal way while she was totally helpless, injected white rage into Jane like breaking a popper of amyl nitrate under his nose. He was instantly alert, his body taking over all action from his mind.

In one smooth motion, he raised his hips from the pavement, rolled forward in the supine on arms loaded like springs and connected hard with his heel to the man's shin. Jane could hear the loud blow that caused the man to yell in surprise and pain, hopping back to rub and favor that leg. The man's disgusting dick lost its angle immediately. While he bent over in pain, Jane kicked a toe hard into the flesh under his soft chin, jamming his teeth together with an audible champ. Something small and moist reflected ambient light and shadow as it sailed into the air.

The howls of pain and blood flowing down the man's chin told Jane he had severed the tip of the guy's tongue. It sounded like a small frog as it flopped wetly to the pavement. It was then that Jane stood and landed a savage kick into the guy's balls, yelling, "You sick fuck!" The man went down and rolled onto his side, holding his crotch. Jane kicked him until he rolled onto his back, screaming, "You fuck! You fuck!" every time he connected. When the bastard was subdued and whining, Jane sat hard on his chest, forcing the man's breath out in a huge huff, then using all of his weight to make inhaling very difficult, smothering the faint struggle out of him.

When he was convinced the man was no longer conscious, Jane quickly got up to find Lisbon's handcuffs, shoved the man over and cuffed his hands behind his back. Too bad the guy was still breathing, Jane thought. He kicked the creep one more time, using all the power he had. "Yeah, we don't see that dick now, do we? You shit!" He called 911.

Careful not to disturb any possible evidence, he checked Lisbon who was breathing fine but appeared to be still knocked out. To protect her modesty, and as some semblance of care he could give her, he put his jacket over her legs, noting the thumb bruises and scratches on her inner thighs. He wished he could kill the man, but decided another vicious kick would have to do. Turning to land one, Jane stopped, hearing Lisbon stir.

Lisbon was coming to, moaning and fidgeting a little. Jane gently held her down at the shoulder. "Don't try to get up, Lisbon. You've been hurt."

"My head. Oh! What happened, Jane?'

"We were attacked. He's over there. He. He was . . . going to rape you. I made him stop."

"You?" Jane what? It took a few moments to process. Lisbon had to see this! She forced herself up enough to rest on her elbows. "Where?"

"He's over there. Just follow the sound of the dratting and cursing."

"He's cuffed? You cuffed him? How?"

"Kicked him in his fucking naked balls! You piece of shit!" Jane shouted at the guy and made to get up, wanting to kick everything he had to mush.

Lisbon distracted him. "You are certainly good to have around in a pinch, Mr. Jane."

Pleasure flooded Jane. Lisbon only called him that when he had pleased her, surprised her with behavior she admired. It was a recent, and rare, development. "I would have killed him, if I'd had to."

"I know." Lisbon knew that Jane was infinitely resourceful once determined to reach a goal. "Thank you for protecting me, Jane. For saving me."

The arrival of police and paramedics prevented further incident.

It wasn't until the paramedics began checking her that Lisbon realized her pants and shoes were off and Jane's jacket was the only covering over her naked legs and flimsy underwear. He really had saved her.

Evidence, including all her clothing, was taken from Lisbon at the scene and since the rape had not been completed, she was free to go upon medical release. The paramedics lent her a pair of baggy blue scrubs. Jane had to surrender his shoes. No one had spares of those, so he was left in his stocking feet. There were no lingering medical reasons for the hospital, so Lisbon declined. Jane, too, was cleared and volunteered to see her safely home in her car, and Lisbon agreed. They promised to follow all the warnings and precautions about head trauma.

Jane was willing to take a cab home from Lisbon's condo, but it was nearly dawn and Lisbon insisted he stay, offering the spare room. He declined for a more familiar stretch on a couch. When Lisbon had left the room, he got out of everything except his unbuttoned shirt and his underwear, burrowed under the sheet and blanket, then lay his head on the soft pillow Lisbon had left for him.

Lisbon's bruises, scratches and bumps made themselves known in the quiet solitude of her bedroom. Her thoughts raced at the close call and the shock that it all—and more! could have taken place while she was unconscious. The thought triggered a helpless dread that tossed her, tangling the sheets and displacing the pillows. Every time she drifted off, her body jolted her awake, vigilant and determined for her to be alert, keep watch.

Jane's natural insomnia wasn't even a factor here. He was just as wound as Lisbon and his head throbbed at a low frequency. He could hear her tossing, fretting the bedclothes and gasping awake every few minutes. He was just about to go to her when he heard her padding towards him to stand at the couch in her short jersey, sniffling, "Jane. Jane, can I lie here with you?"

"Oh, hey, Lisbon, " Jane said in a soothing high voice, matching her pitch and softness. "It's okay. Sure. Come here. " He pressed his back against the couch to make room for her and raised his arm to receive her. "It's going to be okay, Lisbon. You don't have to cry. I'm here." She snuggled closer and wedged her wet cheek into his neck. "I made that bad man stop. Remember? I saved you. It's okay now." He put his arm around her and held her close.

"You got hurt, too."

"Just a bump. That's all, Lisbon. He wasn't interested in me."

"I love you, Jane"

"I know. I know. Just stay right here and go to sleep now, okay, sweetheart?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm okay."

Jane kissed her forehead and patted her back into place at his neck, and made his shoulder and arm her pillow, as they should be.

The light of mid-morning streamed over the pair spooning asleep on the couch. Lisbon was awake enough to recognize a morning hard on lying against her hip. Arousal felt so natural a response that she wiggled into it before becoming fully conscious that it belonged to Patrick Jane. He ground mildly against her and sighed in his sleep.

Lisbon thought maybe she should get up, but she was too comfortable, not ready to leave the protected cocoon Jane had formed for her with his entire body. But even more simply, she liked being this close to him, and was enjoying the sexual excitement. She had not yet realized she was pressed against Jane's naked chest, inside the halves of his open shirt and that the only thing separating their lower parts were two thin layers of cloth, one hers and one his. In fact, she'd given not a thought to his state of dress at all, from the moment she came to him in the wee hours. Nor had he.

"Lisbon. Mmmmmmph."

She wasn't sure he was actually awake.

He wasn't really, just sensing her in some unconscious way, and it was all very pleasant. He buried his face in her hair and hummed happily to himself next to her ear. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was wearing short boxers and when he shifted, he poked loose from them in his aroused state and was now feeling the fabric of her thin panties against a most sensitive and naked organ.

"Ohhhh, Lisbon." He slid his length between her legs from behind and encircled her with his arms, hugging her and searching for something to kiss. And then he realized he held the real Teresa Lisbon in his arms.

"Lisbon?" Jane loosened his arms a bit but made no attempt to remove his stiff male flesh from its warm lodgings.

"Yes, it's me all right. And I'm being introduced to parts I never knew you had."

Jane would let the incongruity of that remark pass for now. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Uh." Just stick with the question. "I got some sleep. Thanks for letting me invade your space. It made me feel safe and protected."

"Not what you expected from me?"

"Kicking the shit out of a guy to save our asses? No, I guess not. You have to admit, you've never given us a reason to think you had it in you."

"Yeah. I don't like violence. But I like someone attacking you less."

"Yeah, thanks. Hope I don't get to return the favor." Lisbon snorted a small laugh at her cop humor.

Jane rocked his hips back and forth, enjoying the mild friction against his very hard cock. "You're not running from this."

"Yeah. I'm a little shocked at myself. Curious. And aroused." Lisbon moved her hips against him in a gentle ride, his stiff length vibrating her labia through the fabric of her panties. "It's been awhile."

"Yet you came to me last night. I really liked that. I heard you tossing and turning, kinda got to me. I was just going to go in there to you." Jane's breath was warm in her hair. "Not for this, though. This is a surprise."

"Great minds, then." Eyes shut and breathing her slow rhythm, Lisbon wanted hands and eyes on what was teasing between her legs, but she didn't want the feeling to stop yet.

He jerked up the front of her jersey, drawing a moan, and feathered her ribs, feeling the muscles of her abdomen twitch. Indecision. Continue to his intended desire, her breasts. Or head lower and play with that rippling belly. "So. How are you feeling?"

Lisbon's stomach muscles danced under his fingertips, forcing her breath out in tiny yips, trying to contain her pleasure.

"You tell me. How DO I feel this morning? I think your feelers are sufficiently out to make a determination." She lowered her hips, putting downward pressure on his cock. "Especially this one."

"Pay no attention to that bad boy under the blanket, Lisbon. He will lead you astray."

"If you could just wedge the head into that depression . . . "

Anything for you, Lisbon. Jane had unknowingly invited himself to Lisbon's body and he was too aroused and affectionate, in an early morning, very pleased sort of way, to pass up her own invitation to go further. He adjusted his swelling flesh until the head found its mark.

"There! Ah, yes! I think your warnings are too late, Jane." She pressed into him, allowing the vaguely hymeneal stricture of her panties for the moment.

"It's wet there!"

"You bet it is!"

"Move your panties aside, and I'll sink it into the well!"

Jane's erotic suggestion triggered a reflexive, sexual curl of pleasure that started in Lisbon's core and ran her entire spine. He had already begun caressing Lisbon's breasts under her jersey, playing with her nipples, but he moved both hands under the waistband of her panties now, feeling for the cleft that hid the depression Lisbon wanted him to tend. He found her nub erect at the apex and started circling it with her juices. His fingers met hers a little lower, and he helped to work the crotch of the panties aside with his other hand. This brought a precarious skin-to-skin contact with gasping and increased vigor from both parties. But underwear was a real hindrance, hems and limited openings and elastic thwarting their efforts to connect.

Lisbon made a sound like she was falling a long way and then demanded, "Take them off! Take them off!"

"Whose? Mine or yours?"

"Yours are still on, too? But your cock is out! Mine, then!"

Jane routed his hands to her sides and pushed Lisbon's panties down to her knees where she writhed and kicked them the rest of the way off. He thought he would faint lying down. He was at the entrance to Lisbon's body, sluicing in her juices and she wanted him inside in a hurry!

"Ow! Wait, Lisbon. My balls! They're caught funny in my shorts. Ow! Ow!"

Lisbon leapt off the couch. "Let's take this to the bedroom!" She took off running, pulling her jersey over her head and tossing it to the side on the way.

Jane stood quickly, watching Lisbon's naked form disappear into the bedroom. Ass. Her ass! That's what had been pressing against him on the couch. It was heavenly! He dropped his underwear and nearly tripped getting them off his feet because he was trying to shrug his shirt off at the same time. He ran to the bedroom to find Lisbon already on the bed, calling, "Jane! Come on!"

Crawling gracelessly onto the bed, Jane prepared to enter her from on top saying urgently, "Open your legs, Lisbon!"

"No! Like we were on the couch. Oh, god! Hurry, Jane!"

Jane got behind her, spooning as on the couch, shifted his hips low and positioned her for his penetration.

Lisbon's need was tremendous, a thousand bees in a hive of honey. As Jane entered her, she pushed onto him, a fat spike into her soft heat. She rode him until he shouted and jammed himself so deep she couldn't move against him anymore. Instead he jacked back and forth inside her, drilling and circling until she snapped, gripping and rippling over him like velvet hammers, wave after wave of her orgasm squeezing him until he exploded from the root and she felt him pulse against her sensitive walls. Their cries were high-pitched and spoke in turns of both the pain and joy of long-needed release.

They spent a lot of the rest of the day alternately looking at each other and falling apart laughing in disbelief at what they had done, and then repeating the act in multiple variations. What little clothing either one put on didn't remain for long. But their lovemaking became more serious, more communicative as it blossomed into the night.

Finally, Jane said. "Do you think this is really about what happened to you last night? Some kind of psychological excuse or reaction?" Now the real question. "Is it going to go away? Are you going to change your mind?"

Lisbon was surprised to see such vulnerability in Jane's beautiful sea-green eyes. "No, Jane! The only psychological reaction was I needed to fall asleep with you, my protector, my hero, who was right here with me, when I couldn't settle down last night. Do you have any idea how grateful I felt to have you here?" She kissed him tenderly.

"The fact that you drive me out of my sexual mind is a wonderful bonus and I hope you notice I embraced it totally. I don't regret it. How happy do you think I am that you want it, too?" This time when she kissed him, he opened his mouth, tongue pressing for her to meet him.

When they broke the kiss, Jane smiled at her, almost shy in his pleasure at her words.

"So, if you're asking me if my brain was engaged in reasoning out a response to your hard cock making a wake-up call between my legs this morning? No, Jane. And don't try to tell me yours was!"

He put his hands up in submission. "Wouldn't dream of it. And I don't want it to end." He caught her for a warm hug. "By the way, I love you, too, you know."

Lisbon smiled and looked at him with wide, moist eyes. "I think I figured that out. But it's very nice to hear."

The next morning was back to work. They awoke in plenty of time. Jane had the same suit on, but he had spruced it up and washed his shirt. No one would think twice for Jane's repeat anyway. He'd made a silly joke of washing out "my undies and hanging them all over your bathroom" but neither of them had given his shoes a second thought until he stood at the door in his stocking feet.

"You have not one other pair of shoes, Jane?"

They ran by Jane's place for his sneakers before going to work.

When Lisbon read the case file on her assault, she was overwhelmed by the assailant's account of Jane's behavior in defending her and subduing him. She honestly couldn't imagine it. But there it was in black and white.

Holding the file up, she called across the bull pen, "You're some bad-ass, Patrick Jane!"

A small roar of assent ensued from the rest of the team and any others who overheard.

Jane let his chest puff just a little bit, then shrugged. "He messed with the wrong Senior CBI Agent."

Lisbon walked to where he sprawled on the couch. "He messed with the wrong consultant, you mean." She smiled. She seemed proud, and that felt so good to Jane.

He softened his voice for privacy and to convey the seriousness of his next words. "You know I'd kill or die for you, don't you, Lisbon? Anything for you. I've got that kind of love."

She didn't have to say she'd do the same for him. They'd both known that a long time. "Yes, I believe you've shown me that before. But you went hand-to-hand combat for me this time. I guess you're my ma-yan, now, honey babe. Hard core."

"Nothing could be better. As long as you're my woe-man, sweetie pie."

Later, Lisbon dug into her tequila drawer and the team toasted Patrick Jane for his bravery and skill in protecting their beloved team leader. She made the first toast and thanked him with warm eyes. Jane came to know first hand how his own behavior reflected on and, in this case, brought honor to his team. Smiling, pleased but also embarrassed by their attentive regard, he merely shrugged and said, "What could I do? It's our Lisbon." "Hear, hear!" someone seconded and they all drank to his righteous sentiment, just doing the job.


End file.
